


The Ties that Bind- The Story of Dean and Lexi

by violettestars



Series: The Ties That Bind [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Case Fic, Complete, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Video, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violettestars/pseuds/violettestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two brothers, one destiny or so they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ties that Bind- The Story of Dean and Lexi

**Author's Note:**

> This is a video for my Ties that bind verse. My friend the wonderful Supernut Japan made this video for me. I hope you like it as much as I do!  
> Click the link below to view the video.

[The Ties That Bind - The Story of Dean and Lexi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hiEG8NLdug)


End file.
